Perfect Imperfections
by Starboarn
Summary: AU Modern: A young man is half way through a divorce with the supposed love of his life and needs an escort for some social events over a week. He meets an intriguing young woman and decides to hire her… only to get more than what he bargained for. MinaKush. MOVED FROM K. STAR TO HERE.


**###**

**AN:** Hey Guys. This is Starboarn~ We are two different authors on Fanfiction (Pepsiboarn and K. Star Fanatic) who have decided to join forces and create a co-account to co-write stories together! You guys may have heard of us before, primarily with Pepsiboarn's story 'Friends with Benefits', and K. Star's story 'NaruHina: Family Life'- If you enjoy us there, hopefully you will enjoy us here :3

Firstly, we are continuing on from K. Star's story **Perfect Imperfections** to test the waters and see if we can successfully pull off a story together :) before we decide to do any other stories.

So to all of you who are already following K. Star's story, I'd like to let you know that it will stay there on the account, but it will only be updated here. Sorry for any confusion!

* * *

**Perfect Imperfections**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

It's an overcast, cool, yet rather busy night. People are hustling around going in and out of restaurants and bars, as well as many small groups of men going between erotic clubs and strip joints. The sky and stars were non-existent with the tall high-rise buildings and flashing lights taking their spotlight.

The surroundings seemed relatively. . . _cheap_. . . for lack of a better word. There were no polished fences surrounding decorative trees, no cleanly swept tiled pavements, no pristine buildings with elegant awnings. Nothing. Every inch of land around here was fast-tracked development for instant use and the buildings were poor and of low quality at that. Everything seemed cracked, chipped, whittled and leaky. Most of the street lamps were broken, battered or gave an odd flicker, and thus the main lighting of the street was provided by the vibrant, bright neon lights of the clubs and bars.

The air was thick with smoke and smelled of sickly sweet perfumes to draw in lustful men 'for a good time'. Everyone was loud and chatty and the odd car alarm sounded in the background. Some people stumbled over their feet while others tripped and couldn't be bothered to get back up again. The more drunk people trudging down the middle of the road screaming why they either loved or hated life, all the while cars honked at them to move.

That's how it is in the 'back alley' of a mainstream city, the flashing lights replaced the stars and quantity tends to replace quality. Especially when you find yourself lost in the Red-Light district.

And that's what this particular young man was. Lost.

The lad looked around his mid-twenties and was on the taller side of average height, bordering around six feet. He wasn't overly buff but seemed lean and evenly toned. His sunny-blond hair defied gravity without the help of gel or hairspray and his skin was a natural light tan that most city girls dreamed of having and would pay a small fortune for.

The said young man was currently walking up the uneven pathway, looking around for someone who wasn't too drunk, high, or _pre-occupied_ to assist him. But somehow, everyone he came across seemed to fit into one of those categories. He didn't even know how he managed to end up in this district to begin with. One minute he was fine dining and browsing high-market shops, and the next he's treading carefully as not to trip over wasted people on the pathway while also trying to evade pick-pocketers.

After a couple more minutes of scanning the surrounding area and he eventually gave up with a heavy sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, making sure to give a good ruffle before he dropped his hand back to his side. He glanced around again quickly for a _safe_ spot to sit, but without much luck, he eventually settled for a bus stop railing and jumped up onto it.

He double checked his pockets, making sure he had all of his possessions and nothing suddenly disappeared. He could feel himself sitting on his wallet and decided to leave it there, too scared to take it out and flash it around in sight of privy eyes. He shoved one of his hands in his front pocket to feel for his keys, satisfied with the feeling of cool metal on his fingertips he removed his hand from his pants pocket and checked his jacket for his phone. He pulled out his sleek slim-lined phone and frowned when he saw it was flat.

"Great," He groaned as he repeatedly clapped his phone into his hand.

"Need help, pretty boy?" A gentle, yet slightly lustful voice sounded behind him.

The lad raised an eyebrow and turned his body around to look towards the voice. He was rather _surprised_ by what he saw. The gentleness in her voice did not match her appearance.

Her attire was clearly designed to. . . appeal and indulge. The woman could almost pass for a glammed up teenager with the amount of makeup she had covering her face to hide her true age. However, her, rather revealing, curvaceous body certainly told him otherwise. She could be a middle aged woman for all he knew…

The seemingly young lady was wearing a tight black strapless dress with a steep vee to show her cleavage; it also had two stripes cut out on either side under her bust exposing more of her creamy skin. Over the top of her dress she wore a short-cut denim jacket with the sleeves just reaching her elbows. What surprised him was that she wore practical shoes, black ankle boots so that she at least wouldn't have sore feet at the end of the night.

He snapped out of his daze and he removed his eyes from her attire and looked up at her in a more respectful manner. Blonde hair framed her delicate face with a fringe covering her forehead and bangs falling down on either side. She had stunning crystalline eyes that, at the moment, were peering at him attentively.

"Ah, yeah. Could you please give me some directions?"

The woman furrowed her brows in confusion for a moment before she smiled sweetly and walked towards him. He noticed the woman was now studying him intently as he did before, as if sizing him up to see if he was worth her time. He didn't really think he was much to look at, at the moment though. What he was wearing now was way more conservative and _bland _compared to what everyone else around here seemed to wear. Just casual black pants, a clean white polo shirt with a long black jacket over the top.

"It'll cost you," She finally spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

"Geez," The young man sighed and jumped off the rail as he pulled out his brown leather wallet. "Well then could you lead me to an ATM? I don't have any cash on me." He inquired as he showed her the empty back pocket.

"Sure," The light haired woman winked. "Follow me."

The young, blond-haired man quickened his pace to catch up the woman in front of him before he slowed down to walk with her. There was momentary silence as he thought of a way to start conversation.

"Sorry if I have misinterpreted your appearance, but I'm guessing I have accidentally stumbled across the Red-Light district?" He already knew where he was, it was blatantly obvious with all the girls walking around in skimpy outfits. He just wanted to make chit-chat to pass the time but didn't really know where to start.

"Why indeed you have. Would you like anything? Hundred per hour," She winked suggestively at him again.

"Ah. . . I'll think about it. . ." The young man trailed off and shoved one of his hands in his pocket while extending his other to the woman beside him. "My name's Minato by the way. Yours?"

"Whatever you want it to be, handsome." She said coyly, not accepting his hand.

The young man frowned and intently studied the woman beside him, returning the ignored hand to his pocket. "I wouldn't mind knowing your real name." He pressed on and tilted his head in interest. The young lady didn't reply and continued to lead him down the street. Minato sighed. "Well if you're not going to tell me your name, I guess I'll have to give you one." He saw the girl visibly flinch beside him, most likely thinking he was going to give her a name referring to her _lifestyle_. He pondered for a while, taking in her appearance to try in think of a suitable, yet not demeaning, name. "I don't know. . . I guess I'll just call you Lady."

"Lady?" She questioned and gave him a confused look.

"Well you won't tell me your real name and I refuse to give you a degrading name like 'Babe' or 'Sweet-cheeks' simply because of your choice in. . . profession. Although I bet you've had worse names then them."

"They are hardly degrading names, far from it really. Lots of guys call women 'Babe' and 'Sweet-cheeks'."

"Well don't count me as one of those 'guys'. I don't do pet names, most of them do more harm than good. I only shorten people's real names."

The pair walked in silence for a moment after that. The young woman's face fixed in concentration as if she was focussing hard on something or contemplating his words. A moment later and they had arrived at a random ATM along the pathway.

"Well here's your ATM. I'll see you around, maybe." She said quickly and started to walk off.

"Wait, Lady!" Minto reached out for her shoulder. "I was giving you money for directions, remember?"

"Oh," She realised, scratching her elbows nervously while nibbling at her lower lip.

Minto simply smiled and turned around towards the ATM. He pulled out his wallet and sorted through his half dozen cards, searching for the right one. He eventually pulled out a blue one and inserted it into the ATM.

"Hundred per hour, yes?" He recalled.

The woman quirked an eyebrow and her lips formed and overly sweet smile. "Correct,"

Minato punched a couple random numbers into the machine before extracting his card and money.

"Okay well. . ." He started counting through the money in his hands. The woman's eyes widened as she saw the amount of money he withdrew. There were at least ten fifty dollar bills. "I'll give you $200 for directions to my hotel and if you walk with me to it. That should cover a couple hours' worth of work."

The girl frowned at him. "You're going to pay me to walk with you to your hotel?"

"Yeah, I have really bad memory. I'll forget your directions as soon as I turn around and I don't know how far it is from here… so this may take a while. It's practically free money. Please?"

"You don't want anything else?" She pressed on, still apprehensive. "A quickie, a blow - -?"

"No thanks." He quickly interrupted. "Just directions to my hotel and your company will suffice, please."

The woman frowned at his quick snappy response and planted her hands on her hips. "Oh I get it, you think I'm damaged and dirty, yes?"

"What?" Minato's eyes widened at her conclusion. "No! It's nothing like that!" He waved his hands around in defence. "I'm just not interested at the moment! Maybe another time?" He quickly added, trying to fix his implication.

The young woman couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his defensiveness. "I'll hold you to that." Her attitude quickly changed and she smiled flirtatiously at him again. "Well good on you for resisting my charms then."

"Ah, yeah. Thanks," He said a little off put. "Are you going to help me?"

"Sure. . ."

* * *

**###**

**AN: **Okay, so the first chapter is pretty much the same as the one on K. Star's account, but it might undergo some editing before the second chapter.

Hope you guys enjoyed for the time being~

**Please Review!**

Starboarn.


End file.
